It's A Small World
by Shae2788
Summary: AU. Klaus didn't want to run the family business, but was thrown into it by certain circumstances. Caroline didn't want to always be second best, but she felt no one would ever see her. They meet unexpectedly on an plane ride and somehow keep coming back into each others lives... from there they realize it's a small world after all.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus didn't even know what he wanted to do with his life. Being shoved into the family business was definitely not one of them. That is something that Elijah or even Kol would most end up likely wanting, but not him.

He cursed the day that he set foot back in his parent's house with the dreadful news that Mikael was in fact dying and they had no one else to turn to. They needed someone to run the business in America and with Mikael sick, Elijah was the one to step in for the job in England.

He had insisted that Kol should be the one to give it to, but Kol was far too young and was still in college like he had been for the past five years. So after weeks and weeks of his mother's constant begging he had finally accepted. He would be moving to the city of Richmond, Virginia within the month.

The only plus to the whole situation was that his little sister, Rebekah was planning to graduate from school and attend Richmond College, so therefore he wouldn't be alone.

The end of the month was approaching quickly and after two good-bye parties from friends Klaus was feeling even more hesitant to tell his parents to shove it and move somewhere far away. Preferably somewhere they wouldn't even think of.

As he was packing his suitcase he couldn't help but think that somehow this could be something that he needed. The past six years of his life had nothing but misery and heartache. Maybe moving away would be the best for everyone, including himself.

The plane ride over the Atlantic Ocean seemed to take forever, but it somehow soothed his inner conscious of what he was doing was right. He didn't do it for the man he called father, but for the woman who had unconditionally loved him when he felt no one else had.

He had been the result of an affair his mother, Esther had when Mikael had been in his drug and alcohol phase. Klaus had really never known his real father, only that he had been a business associate with Mikael. The thought of not knowing his real father didn't bother him, he simply didn't care.

His mother had spent countless hours trying to be the mother and father to him, that Mikael would never be. Mikael had called him names and even sometimes in his drunken state hit him just to let out aggression and frustration. He had never told his mother about the abuse he had encountered from his step-father.

The stewardess had been flirting with him non-stop since the beginning of the flight brought him another scotch and he couldn't help but notice how she had unbutton the top of her shirt. The brunette was pretty, he'd give her that but he just wasn't interested at the moment.

He took a sip of the strong drink and tried to relax. The sound of a woman talking very excitedly behind him adverted his attention and he couldn't help but tune her in. "I'm on the way to see my mother. I haven't seen her in almost two years and she's getting married!"

Klaus couldn't help but to snicker for a moment. Marriage was an overrated joke to him. Why anyone would get married nowadays just bothered him to no end. No one was faithful and most marriages he knew of ended in divorce. He would never marry.

"I've been working as an assistant for a model agency in London. It's been an amazing experience but I plan to continue my education in the states, and I'll be closer to home." The excited feminine voice spoke again. Klaus had no idea who the woman was talking to, but he wished soon that she would stop rambling and drop the topic.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I just can't help it. I've got so much to do and I think I've had a lot of caffeine today which doesn't help, but you know what I mean!" The woman giggled. Klaus sighed deeply and turned his head to look at the woman.

He was in for a shock when she turned out to be a striking, beautiful blonde girl. She couldn't be no more than twenty-five. The only thing he could think of was it was such a shame for her to be so pretty, her mouth was a huge annoyance.

After hearing her talk for another five more minutes and Klaus finally starting to loose his temper he turned around almost fully. "Ma'am." He quietly whispered to her. The blonde woman looked up and gave him a bright smile. She leaned forward and whispered back, "Yes?"

Klaus looked her straight in the eye and harshly asked "No one is listening to you, so why is your mouth still running?" The blonde's eyes widened and he could tell from her frown that she was angry. "Sorry, I'll try to keep my mouth shut, since I'm bothering you so much."

Klaus nodded his head at her and turned back around. He hadn't meant to be rude, but he didn't understand why she keep going on and on about something no one cared about. The light touch of someone tapping him on his shoulder made him roll his eyes and turn back around to face the woman.

She leaned forward again with a tight smile on her face and whispered "You know, you didn't have to be so rude. I didn't do anything wrong but express how excited I was. You big… jerk!" She fell back to her seat and crossed her arms, ignoring the heated glare he was now giving her.

Klaus bit his tongue and faced back to the front. He wasn't going to let this woman, who ran her mouth to much get the best of him. He figured he would just try and get some rest. He relaxed and let the sleepiness take him over.

The feeling of someone poking him in the arm repeatedly woke him up. "What the bloody hell-" He opened his eyes, with the talkative blonde standing in the walk way. "We're here, prick." She said quietly and began to walk away.

Klaus shook himself away, ignoring the little insult the woman had called him. He took a look around and notice that in fact almost everyone was getting off the plane. He quickly stood and went to retrieve his belonging from the storage area above his seat.

He grabbed his belongings and quickly got in line to exit the plane. He noticed the woman who he had been rude to was a few people in front of him. He decided that he this trip was about a fresh start so after they got off the plane he ran to catch up with her.

"Look, Miss I'm sorry we got on the wrong foot back there. I didn't mean to be rude to you. I was just in a ill mood and I want to apologize. The woman stopped and faced him giving him a look of go to hell. He waited patiently as the other passengers passed them for her to respond.

She looked away from him for a moment and laughed. Then before he knew it she had shoved her carry on in his arms. He looked at her blankly before she gave him a toothy smile "Carry that until I can get a taxi and then I'll accept your apology."

She walked ahead of him and Klaus couldn't help but notice her long legs in the short yellow summer dress she was wearing. He regain his composure and followed after her at the baggage claim. He stood there awkwardly while she waited for luggage. She finally gave him a small smile and waited for a big black suitcase to come around.

Without a word she walked to the pick-up area and he followed close behind her. As he watched she waved down a taxi and then he proceeded to the taxi driver with her belongings. Before she got into the car she looked at him once more "Thanks and I accept your apology."

She went to get into the car, but Klaus couldn't help it. He had to know. "What's your name?" She rolled her eyes and got into the car. Unsatisfied, Klaus backed away and move to go find the limo to take him to his new apartment. "My name is Caroline!" He heard the woman yell out of the window, as the taxi took off. He could only smile to himself, maybe the plane ride hadn't been that bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline's life hadn't been all rainbows and sunshine. She had known from the day her dad died that things would be hard and that she would have to take care of her mother. She had moved on, but it was harder for her mother to take. When Caroline had reached High School she had pushed herself to be the best that she could be.

She had been the captain of the cheerleading squad, on the prom committee and even somehow won Miss Mystic Falls. She was proud of her accomplishments but there was one thing she could never win. She would always be second best to Elena Gilbert.

Elena was beautiful with long brown hair and almond brown eyes and she always got what she wanted. If Elena had wanted to be captain, she would have gotten it. Caroline always felt inferior when it came guys and it always had to do with her so-called best friend. For the longest time Caroline had the biggest crush on Matt Donovan, the big football star but Matt would never see her all because of Elena.

Caroline could remember her blood boiling, see Matt and Elena crowned Prom King and Queen. After that she had dated but nothing had ever been serious. Her senior year she had pushed herself to making straight A's and not focusing on the little "war" that seemed to be going on between her and the pretty brunette.

She had graduated valedictorian and gave the speech of her life. People have cheered her on and after that it seemed everyone forgot who she was. That had been five years ago. At the age of twenty she had made something of herself and moved to the big city.

The first model agency she had worked for was by far one of the best in New York. Then somehow she had been chosen to be an assistant for the sister Company in England. That's where she had been for the past two years. Caroline had worked her butt off to earn the living that she did and she was proud of herself.

She had worked for some of the most prestige modeling agents and over a period of time she had finally dubbed herself happy, or so she thought. At times she often wondered if this is exactly how she had planned her life to go. Then one day her mother had called her and told her of how "Mike" had purposed.

Caroline knew that her mother and Mike had started dating the year after she had left for England, but she never thought that it had been that serious. She couldn't help but smile hearing her mother giggle and laugh over the phone. She knew that her mother was truly happy.

That was the final snap for Caroline. She knew that somehow or another this wasn't what she had wanted. She wanted adventure, she wanted life to be thrilling somehow. The after thoughts of the conversation she had with her mother gave her a restless sleep that night.

She knew when she woke up in the morning she was making a drastic decision but it was hers to make. Caroline went into work and gave them the shocking two-weeks notice. No questions were asked and Caroline was simply happy.

She went home and called her mother to let her know that she was returning to Virginia, for good. Her mother had been ecstatic. That's when she booked her ticket and it was official. She was returning home and there was no turning back.

What she didn't expect was to meet an irritating jackass on the plane ride home. She had been talking to the woman beside her about why she was returning home. Caroline was sure she had been quite loud but that gave no reason for the man in seat 13B to be so rude.

When he had turned around the first time, she had to give it to him. He was gorgeous. The dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes, of course any girl would be a sucker for him. She had thought he was initially going to flirt with her… but no.

After their little spat she had watched him as he fell asleep, and she couldn't help the rage that boiled inside her. Who the hell did he think he was, talking to her like that? She stayed awake the whole entire all because she was too furious to sleep, When the plane had landed the man was still asleep, and apparently he was by himself since she saw that no one was waking him.

She had sighed very loudly hoping that he would somehow be startled by it but the soft snoring coming from her told her otherwise. Just being the one to wake him up gave her some kind of pleasure. After the area had cleared out she walked to aisle and looked down at the man.

If he hadn't such an insulting mouth, she would consider dating him. He was good looking. She shook out of that juvenile thought and began to poke him in the arm. After a few moments he finally stirred. "What the bloody hell-" Caroline inwardly smiled to herself. "We're here, prick." She hadn't meant to throw the insult but it had just casually passed through her lips. Too late to take it back now.

She had made her way through some of the passengers that were left when she could feel someone staring at her. Oh please for the love of everything don't let it be that guy. When she heard the same thick British accent calling for what she could only assume was her, she felt the anger boil again.

She was in for a shock when the man had reached her side and then explained to her that he wanted to apologize. She couldn't help it but laugh for a moment. She honestly didn't take him seriously. Caroline knew that if he had wanted to apologize she should use it to her advantage.

That's when she had shoved her carry-on bag in his arms. She had walked to the baggage claim retrieve her suitcase when she noticed him checking her out. Caroline smiled to herself, somewhat pleased.

When she had reached the taxi she had allowed him to help the driver with putting her stuff into the back. "What's your name?" the attractive man had asked her. She rolled her eyes and got into the yellow car. When she looked at the window and saw the rejected expression on his face she just had a feeling and no explanation for what she was about to do.

She pushed the button on the window for it to roll down and yelled out as loud as she could "My name is Caroline!" Seeing the satisfied smiled on his face had been worth it though. Caroline wondered if she would see the handsome man again, but highly doubted it. Caroline realized then that she had never gotten his name in return.

She shrugged her shoulders as an answer to herself and shook it off. She would never see him again anyways, why should it matter. Caroline noticed that as she passed though the city nothing had changed in Richmond, Virginia since she left. She took a deep breath as the man zoomed through the traffic and to the apartment that her mother shared with Mike, still thinking of the British man she had met on the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

The limo driver pulled up to a large apartment complex and Klaus was pleased. The last few years he had been in and out of grungy old apartments and blessed to find a home within the same week. The building that stood in front of him was exquisite.

"Sir, do you need help with your bags?" Klaus turned at looked at Louie, his new personal driver who would be escorting him back and forth as he pleased. "No, Louie. I'll take it from here." Klaus gave him a brief smile and grabbed his bags.

He began to walk up to the revolving door and was satisfied when he found a bell boy at his service. He grave him the bags, and found out all the information about this place. Of course his mother would have him the most luxurious apartment she could find. He was in the penthouse on the very top floor, not that he was complaining.

The elevator was quick to his new home and Klaus couldn't be more content. When he opened the door to his new apartment he was content. The living room was grand and with the color tones of tan and white, making it more spacious that what it was. There were couches and chairs, everything to fill the apartment and make it homey.

To the right of the living room was the kitchen with all steel appliances, not that he would ever use it. That was Rebekah's expertise. He noticed a hallway that must lead into the bedrooms. Klaus placed his bags down on the couch, he presumed that had never been used and made his way down the hall.

He came to the first door on the right and opened it. The room was small, yet still spacious enough to have a full size bed set, a desk, TV stand, and its own personal bathroom. Klaus smiled to himself, the thought of turning it into his own private art studio satisfying him even more.

Klaus quickly closed the door and made his way down the hall to the other room. He opened it and was shocked at how his mother had decorated it. The room was gigantic with everything he would need including a king size bed. Whoever had decorated the room used light and dark blues, his favorite colors. The room was eerie as it reminded him of his childhood room. He shook away the thought.

Klaus finally felt somewhat relief at taking this position so far away from home. At least he knew somehow he would be provided for and taken care of. He wasn't too thrilled about being in the family business but it would have to do. His family was in the food industry and owned a chain of restaurants through out the East Coast and all over England, making them very wealthy.

Klaus never knew why Mikael had picked Richmond of all places to be the headquarters, but he shrugged it off. That was none of his concern. He walked into the kitchen to see if someone had stocked up the refrigerator with something to drink when he noticed a letter addressed to him on the table.

He ignored his thirst for a moment and retrieved the letter, recognizing the handwriting as his mothers. He was confused as to why his mother would write him a letter when she knew his phone number. Klaus tore open the letter and began to read.

_ My dear son, you don't know the appreciation I have for you for what you have done. I know that this was a hard decision and a big change for your life, but I want you to know you have made the right decision. I promise to take care of you, and if you ever need anything I am always here for you, my sweet son. You have made me the proudest mother for taking on this big responsibility. Thank you._

_ Love you always. Mother_

Klaus felt the air being sucked from his lungs as he re-read the letter. He didn't know why but in that moment he was furious with Mikael. His selfish, asshole of a "father" would do anything to keep him away from his mother. He knew in that moment he would do anything in his power to make his mother happy, even if it was doing what Mikael wanted. Staying away.

X-X

When Caroline had finally reached the apartment she huffed in annoyance. The taxi driver had gotten the address mixed up, sending her across town losing an hour worth of time. If Caroline was anything she was precise at arriving somewhere on time, it was a pet peeve for her.

She dragged the big black suit case behind her and up the narrow staircase. "Who the hell doesn't have an elevator now days?" She whispered to herself. This day had not gone according to how she had planned.

Finally when she reached apartment 102, she grinned to herself before knocking loudly on the door. She waited a moment as she the hurried footsteps of someone coming. Caroline was overjoyed when the door opened and her mother stepped out.

"Caroline! I'm so happy to see you!" Her mother, Liz grabbed her in for a tight hug and Caroline finally relaxed, her mother had always had that effect on her. "Mom, I'm happy to see you… but also really exhausted."

Caroline pulled away from her mom for a moment to notice the apartment inside. "Come inside and I'll show you to your room. I'm just so glad to see you, it's been far too long Care." She smiled at her mother again and walked into the apartment.

"I know mom… I've just been so caught up at work and then I just had to leave." She looked around and found their old couch and new model of a TV, which she automatically knew had to be Mikes. The apartment was small, but cozy and could tell why her mom liked it so much.

"Would you like anything to drink? Tea, water… anything?" Liz asked. Caroline placed the bags down on the couch and turned back to her mom. "Nah, I'm ok for now. It's been a long flight." She sat on the couch and watched her mother sit in the recliner beside her.

"I don't know why you left England, but I think it was a wise decision. You didn't sound very happy…" Caroline didn't look at her mother, afraid that the expression on her face would reveal the truth. "No, I just- I have no idea." She replied nonchalantly.

She lifted her head and looked at Liz waiting for some kind of reply. Liz looked at her with a soft smile, "So Kat and Bonnie own a little restaurant over on Sampson Drive. I saw Bonnie the other day… she told me when you get back you should ride over and see them."

Her head snapped up at the mention of her old high school friends. "What? Mom! You told them I was coming home?" Caroline snapped. Liz threw her hands up in defense "Whoa- whoa! They asked me about you, sweetie. I wasn't going to lie."

Caroline knew her mother was a lot of things, but lying wasn't one of them. She decided to let it go "Okay mom. I'll go see them tomorrow or something. Right now… all I need is a hot bath." Liz showed her into the small extra room that would be hers, till she found her own place. It was small but she could make it work. She took out a pair of shorts and an old college t-shirt and made her way into the bathroom.

The bath was nice a hot and gave her sometime to think. She knew the sole reason coming back was for a change. She wanted to feel like for once she was in charge of her own life. Caroline wanted to go back to school, for what she had absolutely no idea. Business always interested her, and she was capable of running her own store or something of the matter.

Caroline sighed as she thought of the next thing. A job. Something just to get her by for the meantime. She didn't know if she would want to get a place with a roommate or her own apartment, but right now she knew that she couldn't afford it on her own.

When she thought about it, her life in England had been so complex. She never had to worry about money or how she would get by day after day. That was another reason why she had wanted to leave, she was too comfortable with the lifestyle she had created for herself.

She quietly got out of the tub, dried off and got dressed ready to call it the end of the day. As she was walking out of the bathroom she ran into a hard chest. "Oh- I'm so sorry!" She looked up at the older guy and smiled, recognizing him as Mike.

Her smile instantly faded seeing him look her up and down and then finally rest on her chest. "You must be Caroline." Caroline's face hardened at his cocky tone and she crossed her arms over her bosom. "Yep. You must be… Mark?" She asked in a rude tone.

Mike gave her what was supposed to be a charming smile, but Caroline could only feel disgusted by him. "The name is Mike, sweetheart and welcome home." Caroline gave him a faint smile before pushing past him and down the hall. She entered the guest room, then quickly shut and locked the door behind her.

Caroline knew when someone was checking her out and flirting with her. She was pissed off at him for doing this to her mother. If he had flirted with her, there was no telling what else had done with god knows who. She didn't want to tell her mother, just for the fact that she might had read into it wrong but she was keeping her eye out on him.

She got into the bed and thought about how she would have to eventually see Kat and Bonnie. Her mom wouldn't take no for answer. She decided to go tomorrow and get it over with. It had been awhile since she had seen them and honestly, what was the worst that could happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus groaned and threw the pillow over his head to block out the loud alarm coming from his phone. The night had been rough, trying to get used to the new living arrangements and the time zone. His body was still hours ahead, leaving him tossing and turning for most of the night.

He felt exhausted and the five A.M. alarm had come too early. He reached out from underneath the pillow and sought out the phone with his hand. When he found it, he hurried and turned off the alarm that was steadily increasing.

After contemplating for a moment, the pillow was tossed to the side and he lifted himself out of the bed. Klaus forced himself into the shower, which only added to the sleepiness he was feeling. He knew that he was only dreading walking into the office and meeting all of his new employees.

Just thinking of him being the boss over a few hundred people had his stomach twisting inside. This was supposed to be Elijah's job, not his. Klaus looked in the closet noting all the suits that had been placed inside for him.

He was impressed with the wardrobe. Whoever had picked them had a sense of style. He randomly picked one and dressed himself. The dark olive green suit, black button-up shirt, and a random tie that he had found all fit him perfectly. Klaus looked at his reflection in the mirror, smug with his appearance.

He decided then he would need coffee and lots of it. He called Louie, who was already down at the front lobby waiting for him. He rushed downstairs and found Louie waiting in front of the building. He ascended down the steps and got into the limo. "So sir, where would you like to go first?"

Klaus had no idea what was in this city and from the look of it he gathered there wasn't much. "I actually have no clue… do you know where a decent coffee shop is?" Klaus watch Louie smile at him in the rearview mirror and nodded his head. "Yes sir, I do."

Klaus leaned back and made himself comfortable. "Louie, please for the sake of my sanity call me Klaus. Sir just makes me feel… old." Louie threw back his head and laughed, "Alright, Klaus. I'm going to take you to a little coffee shop called Brewers. It's a nice little place, I think you'll like it."

The ride didn't take very long, the coffee shop was about four blocks away from Klaus' apartment.

Klaus didn't wait for Louie to open the door when he was well capable of doing it himself. When he looked at the small coffee shop at first he wasn't impressed but the crowd inside convinced him that he could very well be wrong.

He walked inside and noticed a line full of people waiting to receive their coffee. "They are fast, promise." Louie said from behind. Klaus shrugged his shoulders and looked at the time, he had over thirty minutes to get work.

Someone yelling from behind him brought him back to reality and he noticed that he was holding up the line. He hurried forward as a woman with blonde hair stood in front of him to take his order. "Hi. What can I get you?" She asked not even looking at him.

Klaus couldn't help but be reminded of the girl he had been rude to on the plane the other day. He snapped out of his daze when he noticed the woman looked up at him. "I'm sorry…" He looked down at her name tag "Cami. I don't know where my mind went."

Cami looked at him strange again before repeating her question. "What can I get you?" He paused for a moment thinking but Klaus could tell she was getting aggravated so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Coffee. Black." Cami turned her back on him as she began to pour his coffee.

He watched as she poured the dark liquid, placed a lid on the cup and turn around holding it towards him. She punched in the numbers on the register and then glanced at him, "That will be $2.87." Klaus reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet and looked inside. All he had were tens and twenties. "I don't supposed you could break a ten, could you?"

Cami smiled widely and took the money from him. "Sorry, can't. Next!" Klaus was irritated with the blonde, but knew he had to leave soon or else he would be late. He pushed past the people outside and hurried back into the limo.

He had never paid so much for a cup of coffee in his life, and what made it worse was he didn't even drink black. Klaus could feel the car began to slow down as Louie stopped next to a curb "We're here." He stepped out of the limo and took a good look at his surroundings.

So this would be the place he would be running for god knew how long. He was both scared and determined. "Mr. Klaus Mikaelson?" a male voice yelled across the walk way. Klaus looked back down and through the people as a young man in his mid-twenties came across to greet him.

The man was wearing a navy blue suit and looked extremely sophisticated especially with that hair style. Klaus didn't move an inch as the man neared him. Klaus didn't know why but he felt as if he almost knew the man as he approached him. "Good morning Mr. Mikaelson! Or do you prefer Klaus?"

The man greeted him happily for it to be so early in the morning. Klaus had never been an early bird but shook off his annoyance of having no sleep and gave the man a small smile. "Klaus, please… and who might you be?" Klaus extended his hand as the man shook it. The man gave him a toothy smile and released his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline tried to tune out the sounds of her mother knocking on the bedroom door, but as always her mother won in the end. She stomped out of bed and threw open the door. "What!" She screamed but to her dismay, it was in fact Mike instead of her mother. She groaned and rubbed her face with her hand, but not ignoring the look on Mike's face his eyes roamed over her again.

She shifted nervously on her foot and tried to cover herself the best way she could. Mike gave her another one of those arrogant looking smiles, but after his ogling kept his eyes on her face this time. "Your mom told me to come get you up. She has breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen."

Caroline nodded, signaling that she had heard him then shut the door in his face it was too early in the morning for his crap. She went through her suitcase trying to dig something out that was casual yet stylish. At the bottom of the suit case she found a dark blue strapless summer dress, and deemed it appropriate to wear for the day.

She opened the door to check the hallway, making sure the coast was clear and ran across into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth changed into the dress and brushed her hair enough to where the blonde locks would be wavy and stay in place.

Caroline took a breath before opening the door and walking towards the kitchen. She could hear light laughter and conversation and she opened the door and made herself known. The only thought that came to her mind was I should have knocked first.

She walked in only to see her mother and Mike in what she would call an intimate embrace. She covered her eyes and nearly gagged. "Ew. Please stop." When she heard the laughed from the couple Caroline moved her hand away from her eyes and noticed the two still hugging.

"I'm sorry Care. What can I say… he just can't keep his hands to himself." Caroline rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I can believe that." Her mother didn't hear her and walked to the counter and brought her a plate. Caroline grinned like a kid on Christmas at the food her mom had fixed.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, with no syrup, and strawberries on the side. "Your favorite, if I do remember correctly." Caroline was suddenly thrown back into her high school years, when her mom would fix this breakfast only for special occasions.

She smiled happily at her mother before digging in. Mike walked into the room and gave Liz a kiss on the cheek. "Well sweetheart, looks like I'm going to have to go in early. Matt called in another assignment and he wants us there early. You and Caroline have fun today."

"We will. You be careful. Love you." Mike gave Liz a small hug before she turned away, enough for him to flirty smile and wink at Caroline while he headed towards the front door. Whatever hunger Caroline had before, was now gone due to the sickness from the douche bag's actions.

She angrily threw down her fork, the other pancake being forgotten and got up to put on her sandals. "Are you going somewhere sweetie? I thought maybe we could go shopping and get some lunch afterwards?" Liz asked disappointed.

Caroline felt guilty but she knew that she needed to go ahead and see her friends before she talked herself out of it. "I promise mom, we can go tomorrow. I'm going to go catch up with Kat and Bonnie before lunch begins. I'm sure if I don't now I won't have time."

Liz seemed to perk up at her words "Oh, ok sweetie. I'll probably be out by the time you get home. I called and canceled my yoga class at eleven but I'm sure I can still go. Have fun!" Liz gave her a little peck on the check as she made her way out of the apartment.

Caroline stepped out of the apartment complex and looked around, trying to remember exactly where Sampson was. She took out her cell phone and got the directions, happy that it was only a ten minute walk. When she finally made it around the corner she spotted the restaurant.

The big sign out front was bright with neon blue letters spelling out the word 'Galaxy.' Caroline thought it was an odd name but coming from the mind's of Katherine and Bonnie it didn't seem weird at all. She looked at the time and of course her luck they wouldn't be open till ten-thirty.

When she saw someone walking around inside the building she gently tapped on the window causing the person to look up. A cute dark-headed guy came to the door, unlocked it and gave her a smile. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if Katherine Pierce or Bonnie Bennett was here by any chance." Caroline replied sweetly. The guy looked at her with his eyebrows raised, obviously trying to figure out who she was. "They are… and who might you be?"

Caroline tried to answer him but before she could some interrupted her "Steve… do you know where the menu for- Caroline?" The small dark-skinned woman asked her. Caroline couldn't believe how much Bonnie had changed, but she was really digging the short hair.

"Bonnie!" Caroline stepped forward and embraced her friend. Bonnie let go and was giddly as she replied "I can't believe you're here! Look at you! You look great." Caroline laughed and felt her self-esteem soar, "Well, I try." Bonnie didn't waste any time and grabbed her hand dragging her inside. "Come in! Kat's not going to believe that you came back."

Bonnie walked into the building past the dining area and motioned for Caroline to follow her back through the kitchen. They passed by a small room and went straight to what seemed like an office. Caroline couldn't see Kat just yet but she could hear her demanding voice talking on the phone with someone.

"No. I ordered 50 bottles of Talbot and I expect them here today or else I'm cancelling my services with you. Understand? I hope you do. Good day sir." Caroline knew that Kat was like her is some ways, when she wanted something done, it would be done.

Bonnie put her finger up to her mouth and Caroline kept quiet as Bonnie pushed open the door. "Hey Kat, I think someone might have broke a window or something in the front. You need to check it out." Caroline had to hold back the laughter of Kat grunting and uttering a few cuss words.

"Why the hell do I get stuck doing everything? Why can't-" Caroline crossed her arms and gave a small smile as Kat rounded the corner and saw her. "Where is this-… Caroline!" Kat was stunned for a moment but smiled and then ran towards her giving her a big hug. "It's been so long! Oh my god, I can't believe you're actually here!"

Caroline gave her a tight squeeze before letting her go. "Yeah… I decided to come back and stay." The corner of Kat's mouth pulled up with a grin, "You know what this means!" Caroline frowned and recognized the expression immediately. "Kat… no. No parties." Kat gave her one of her dazzling smiles and Caroline sighed deeply. She knew that Katherine Pierce would always get her way.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline could feel the throbbing increasing inside of her head at Kat's shrill voice going on and on about her 'Welcome Home' Party. Half of the things Kat had said Caroline hadn't even paid attention to much less cared about. Sure, Caroline had her moments when she loved to be the center of attention but right now she had way too many things on her mind than to worry about a party.

"Kat… do we have to do this? I mean, I appreciate it and everything but I honestly don't want to have a get together as you call it." Caroline didn't miss the hurt look on Kat's face. She felt guilty for a moment before she watched Kat shrug it off.

"Care, it doesn't matter what you want. I'm throwing this party in your honor… so please for the sake of my sanity, get happy. Because it's happening regardless." Kat gave her a sassy smile and turned away from Caroline, looking back at her list.

"So... I have about 100 people invited but I need to know something. Care... do you want me inviting 'her'." Caroline snapped her head up to Katherine but didn't say anything. She knew Kat was talking about Elena, but Caroline didn't know what to say.

Granted they had left things in a civil manner, still Caroline didn't know if she wanted to see Elena again. "Actually, I don't know… how has your cousin been?" Kat scrunched up her face and sighed. "Well Miss Goody Two Shoes actually got married last Spring."

This was news for Caroline. She hadn't heard that Elena had gotten married. "Wow. I never really saw Elena as the settling down type…. Who's the lucky guy?" Caroline watched Kat as she bit her lip and shifted in her chair.

Kat mumbled something under her breath, but Caroline could only blink at her. "Kat, c'mon… Just tell me who it is." Caroline lightly laughed, not understanding why the brunette wouldn't tell her. "She married Matt Donovan." Kat whispered enough for her to hear. The smile immediately fell from Caroline's face.

Caroline thought about it for a moment, of course Elena had married Matt. She decided to ignore her inner pleads to say no, that she didn't want her to come but she had to see how Elena and Matt were. "Invite them both Kat." Katherine blinked a few times before nodding her head and writing their names down on the list. "Okay… I'm going to invite a few business partners too and that should be about it."

Caroline was relieved when Bonnie came around the corner with three wine glasses and a bottle in her hands. "I thought we could all use a drink." Bonnie grinned. "Bonnie Bennett! It's only ten in the morning…" Kat snapped but ended up snatching the bottle and a glass out of Bonnie's hands.

Bonnie's lips pulled up at the corner before taking a seat next to Caroline. When the loud pop came from Kat opening the bottle they all laughed. Kat filled the three glasses and passed them around before raising hers to make a toast.

"To Caroline, for leaving… retuning and giving me an opportunity to embarrass the hell out of you. Kidding! We love you!" Caroline gave them a both a slight smile before they clanged their glasses together and drank.

"So Care… what do you plan on doing, now that you're back?" Bonnie asked. Caroline shook her head at the aftershock of the champagne going down her throat. She coughed a few times before answering "I actually have no idea… I know I need a job and soon. My mom's fiancé is a total creep and I have to get the hell out of there." The way Kat's head snapped up at her words almost made her burst into laughter.

"Your mom's fiancé? What are you talking about?" Caroline could see the confusion flash in Kat's eyes. She knew the brunette had always seen her mom as a parental figure to her, so she decided to tell her the truth. "He just creeps me out, he always looks me up and down and I don't know… it's like a second meaning behind his words when he speaks to me."

She watched Kat's face as it darkened and Bonnie silently sat looking back and forth at them. Kat finally placed her hands down on the table before she quietly spoke, "Caroline, I know people… you know what I'm saying. I can make an arrangements-" Caroline interrupted her by almost spitting out the sip of champagne she just took but instead ended up choking.

"Kat! No!.. I don't want the bastard dead!" Caroline's eyes almost popped out of her head, but when Bonnie started laughing she felt like a fool. "Care… I think it was a joke. Right Kat?" When both girls turned back to Kat, they saw her stone face and how serious she actually was.

Caroline took a deep breath and tried to change the subject. "So… I need to find a job, do y'all know any places hiring?" Both Bonnie and Kat gave her huge smiles. "We're hiring, actually… so if you need a job, you got one!" Bonnie gave her a wide smile.

Caroline blinked a few times, "What do you mean? What the hell could I do here?" Katherine spoke up before Bonnie could "We do have an opening for a waitress or bartender. Take your pick. I'd honestly go with the bartender, they tend to make more… just saying."

A knock from the outside interrupted the conversation. They all turned to look outside and Caroline took note of the attractive blonde waiting to be let in. Kat's hand slammed up against her forehead, "I forgot she was supposed to come in today."

Caroline watched as Bonnie got up and went to let the said blonde in. "She's a new cook that we just hired. Rachel or something… I tend to forget names." Caroline nodded her head and watched Bonnie and the woman talk for a few moments before they made their way to the table.

Kat got up and made her way to shake hands with the new cook. Caroline knew she was fairly young no more than twenty-two. She was surprised when their eyes fell on her. She quickly stood and gave the woman a sweet smile. Caroline extended her hand towards her "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes." The woman gave her a small smile in return and answered back in a thick British accent, "Hello. I'm Rebekah Mikaelson."

X.X

X.X

X.X

Overwhelmed was the only word Klaus could think of as he made his way into his new office. Stefan had been a great help but after the introduction to at least two hundred of 'his' employees Klaus couldn't remember Bob from Tom. He knew that with time he would come to know who was who, but right now his memory was terrible and he simply didn't care.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in…" He called loudly enough for whoever to hear. He wasn't shocked when Stefan opened the door and popped his head in. "I have some paperwork for you to look over, if you don't mind."

Klaus gestured with his hand for him to come in, while he strolled on his cell phone. "I'm sorry if I was disturbing you… I can come back." Klaus looked up and gave him a small smile. "Not at all, my sister just texted me… she gets antsy if I don't respond immediately."

Stefan nodded, understanding and laid the file full of papers upon the large oak desk. "A few restaurants up in New Jersey just need conformation to extend their buildings. They want to start construction as soon as possible. They just need your signature."

Klaus found a pen and signed the paperwork, not caring to read the details. He trusted Stefan for some odd reason, something he rarely did. "Thank you. I'm glad they we finally have a decent boss. I'm also very sorry to hear about your father's illness."

The pen fell from Klaus' hand and he stilled at Stefan's words. "As am I…" Klaus replied with no emotion in his voice. The awkward silence filled the room for a moment before Stefan spoke. "So, have you been anywhere in the city?"

"I went to a little café this morning, and I believe they robbed me but other than that… no I haven't. I got off my plane yesterday, which was an adventure all in its own and went straight home to bed. It's been a long two days." Klaus looked around the room and rearranged it in his mind. He would have to bring a few of his paintings to place on the walls, the room needed a little color.

Stefan didn't say anything as Klaus turned his attention back to his phone. Rebekah had found herself a part-time job at a five-star restaurant in town. He was extremely proud of his baby sister, she had just enrolled at a wonderful Culinary School and now was making a name for herself.

"Stefan, have you heard of a place called Galaxy?" Klaus asked. The look on Stefan's face was not something his was expecting. "Yeah… my friend Katherine owns it. Why?" Klaus held back a small chuckle, "It seems my little sister, Rebekah has just been hired there as a sous chef."

"Wow, that's great. She's going to love it. I helped Kat and Bonnie get started with a little help from the company. They're great bosses and people." Klaus knew that Stefan was a man of his word. "You'll have to check it out one day. It's a great place, with a wonderful atmosphere."

Klaus ran his hand through his hair as he replied back to Rebekah. "One day… right now we have a meeting to go to." Stefan's smile fell as he turned back to Klaus' door. "I'll go get the figures so we can go over it with the board, it shouldn't take too long. I'll meet you in five."

Klaus nodded his head in conformation as Stefan stepped out the door. He turned back to his phone and found Rebekah's number and hit send. He waited after a few moments until her excited voice answered the phone. "Hello?!"

He couldn't help the smile on his face, "Congratulations, Rebekah. I know mother and father would are so proud of you." He could hear her squeal of delight over the phone, "Thanks Nik! I'm so excited. You have to come over tonight and let me make you dinner. I won't take no for an answer. You're running a business and I just got a great job! We have to celebrate."

Klaus knew that there would be no reasoning with Rebekah, he would do anything she asked in a heartbeat. "Fine. What time would you like me to be there?" Rebekah sighed in the phone, "What time do you leave work?" He rolled his eyes at her questions, "Around 6."

"Then be here at 6:30. I'll fix your favorite! Bye brother." With that Rebekah hung up the phone and he laughed quietly. He walked over to the mirror in the room and fixed his tie and tried brushing down his hair to make himself more presentable for the board meeting.

The first day in a new city hadn't been that bad, and he felt things could only go up from here. He walked out of his office, excited for the roasted lamb and potatoes that he would have for dinner that night.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few weeks Caroline finally adjusted to life back into her hometown. She was doing great at bartending, and the pay wasn't so bad either. Bonnie and Kat had made sure she felt comfortable with the two other bartenders Aiden and Josh, which she was sure they had some sort of 'thing' going on between them.

"Caroline! Could you please get the man that just came in? I've got to go get a few more Vodka bottles from the back." Josh pleaded. Caroline closed her eyes in frustration as she finished filling the mug for the already drunk customer. She shook it off and turned back to look at Josh giving him a wink "Sure thing…"

She didn't bother to watch his reaction as she heard the swing door open as he left. Caroline placed the mug in front of Luke, as he had introduced himself… who had come to the bar to complain about his love life or lack of and losing his job then quickly made her way across the bar to the new occupant.

He was cute, she'd give him that. His hair way styled to perfection and his green eyes were hypnotizing. He didn't look half bad in a suit either. "Hey there, what can I get you?" Caroline put on her most charming smile and waited for his answer.

He smiled politely back, "No thanks. I'm just waiting for Katherine." Caroline's eyebrows creased together, she didn't know Kat was dating someone. "Oh. Do you want me to get her or something?" The man shook his head, "Nah. She knows I'm out here. I'm Stefan Salvatore. I helped Bonnie and her get this placed started… but I don't believe we've ever met."

Caroline gave him a charming smile and extended her hand. "I'm Caroline Forbes. Kat and Bonnie recently hired me for the bartending position." Stefan gave her a small grin and shook her hand. "Seems like they did a decent job… I haven't been here but a few minutes and I would have already strangled the man at the end of the bar."

Caroline snorted and laughed lightly nodding her head, "Yeah… I'm a people person though most of the time, and it's nice sometimes to let a stranger in on all your problems." Stefan could detect the sarcasm in her voice. Before either could say a word, Katherine came from the back.

"I'm so sorry Stefan! An important phone call… let's go to the back and talk in private." Kat gave Caroline a soft smile and waited as Stefan made his way through the bar. Kat went through the double doors first but Stefan stopped in front of her, "Nice to meet you Miss Forbes." Caroline smirked at the him, when he by passed her. "Likewise."

Caroline busied herself with cleaning mugs and wine glasses while Luke, the drunk guy rambled on. "I can't believe the asshole… firing me. After everything I've done… I just need another drink." Finally after another twenty minutes of his constant complaining, Caroline couldn't take anymore. She turned around with more force than necessary and narrowed her eyes at the man, "I think you've had enough, sir."

When she went to take the mug from him, he forcefully ripped it away with his hand. "Dammit, I said I want some more beer. You give me more." Her eyes hardened at him, "Look you've had enough. Go sleep it off." The man stood up with the glass of beer in his hand.

Caroline waited a moment wondering what he was up to when his hand reared back and he threw the contents of what was left on her. She could feel the coldness of the beer as it was slung on her face and all over her shirt. "Oh my god! You jerk!" she yelled out wiping the liquid out of her eyes.

"What's going on here?!" a deep voice yelled behind her. Josh quickly placed the few wine bottles down on the bar and faced Caroline, bring himself to put his hands on her shoulder. She pointed at the man behind them, "This drunken idiot just threw what was left in his glass on me!"

She found the nearest towel and began to wipe herself off. The drunk guy dropped his glass, making it shatter all around and quickly made his way to the exit. "Yeah you better run!" Caroline yelled out as he ran out the door.

"Wow, I'm sorry sweetie…. Go home, I'll get Aiden to cover your shift." Josh quietly mumbled. All she felt sick and at the smell of beer that was all over her. "Kat's going to kill me…" she gripped the towel tighter in her hand, attempting to dry herself off in the process. Josh found a broom and dust pan and hopped across the bar to clean up the broken glass.

"You'll be fine. I'll explain to her what happened. That man was an asshole, don't worry sweetie… Karma will get him." Caroline continued wiping herself off still pissed off, "I think it already has. Anyways… Aiden and you are coming to the party tomorrow. Kat's been planning it for a couple of weeks and I would really appreciate if you both were there."

Josh gave her a little smile, "Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Caroline beamed up at him, trying to forget about the incident that had happened that night. "Ok. Please explain to Kat for me… I need a shower, pronto." She went to her cubby and grabbed her belongings. As she passed Josh, she stopped him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Josh gave her a toothy smile and a little salute with his hand. "Of course you do. Now… Go take a shower. You smell like ass and beer." She playfully pushed him away as she made her way out the front of the restaurant. She had been staying with Bonnie for the past week and was sure that Bonnie intended to make it permanent, but Caroline hadn't been okay with the idea.

Bonnie lived a few blocks away from Galaxy and Caroline practically ran to the small apartment. When she got there, she went to the bathroom stripped out of her clothes. She turned on the water and waited for it to heat up before stepping in.

The water relaxed her tense muscles and took the stink of beer away. She had been nervous about the "Welcome Home" party that Kat had been planning. Elena and Matt had RSVP'd and a few more of their friends from high school. She knew that Kat was also using it as an excuse to impress her bosses too.

Caroline didn't know how it would feel to be in the same room with the Matt and Elena, especially ever since all the drama that took place between them during their Senior Year. Nothing had really been resolved. She hurried washing her hair and body then got out of the shower.

Caroline dressed in her cute pink pajamas and relaxed for the first time in over a week. What she needed was a good night's rest, since the night had been so horrible. Random drunken men throwing drinks at her, and seeing her ex and his new wife the following night at her own Homecoming party. What could possibly go wrong?

X.X.X.X

X.X.X.X

X.X.X.X

Klaus had been extremely busy, always with paperwork and meeting new clients. The long Skype conferences with Elijah and Mikael had been increasingly annoying, as he could never do anything right in his stepfather's eyes.

He sighed loudly at the sound of the keys on his laptop, as he typed annoying him more by the second. He was bound and determined to get this recommendation letter to the board for the approval of a few restaurants in the state of Kansas. This was something that he absolutely had to get done, or at least that's what had been drilled into his head by Mikael.

Klaus didn't know why the group of people he had been calling 'assholes', or the board members couldn't wrap their head around the business expanding to other cities in the Midwest. He worked quietly for a few moments when his attention was drawn to the buzzing on the corner of his desk.

He frowned, and knew instantly who it was, and who he had been ignoring for the past couple of days. He thought about it for a moment and finally decided to answer the phone. "Hello sweet sister, how can I help you?"

"What the bloody hell, Nik? I've been calling and calling for days and you haven't answered!" Rebekah furiously shouted at him over the phone. Klaus had to place the phone away from his ear as she continued her ranting and raving.

When he felt she had calmed down enough he placed the phone back to his ear, "I'm sorry Rebekah but father has had me busy with everything going on here. You know how he is, if I don't get this done I will never hear the end of it."

"Well I think you should get out of your apartment anyways. My boss, Kat is throwing a little party at her restaurant tonight. A sort of Homecoming party for one of our friends and she invited Stefan, who I know works with you. You will come, end of discussion." Rebekah told him with full authority.

Klaus almost wanted to snort at her, but knew better. "Rebekah… I can't-" She cut him off with an scoff. "Niklaus Mikaelson, you will come to this party even if I have to come get you myself. Which I will… be there in fifteen, you better be dressed properly." The phone cut off and Klaus ran his head over his face.

He saved his work on the computer and got up stretching as he walked into his closet. Maybe a night out was something that he needed. He had been so busy working all the time and hadn't once adventured out except for the little coffee shop he stopped by in the mornings.

Klaus picked out a white Henley, a pair of dark jeans, and back boots. As it was a small get together he hoped that it was a dressed down sort of occasion, because he certainly wasn't fond of wearing suits. He found a dark leather jacket in the back of the closet, and realized it complete the outfit.

True to her word, Rebekah arrived fifteen minutes later pounding on his front door. Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance and grabbed his cell phone turning off his lights as he went. He opened the door relived to see her dress in normal clothes.

"Well it looks like you cleaned up well. Let's get going, the party has already started!" Rebekah snapped at him rushed down the hallway and into the elevator. Klaus jogged to keep up with her, his surprise at how fast she walked in her heels. He turned to her and crossed his arms, "I will only stay for a little while Rebekah, I still have lots of work to get done."

Rebekah turned to him and smirked. "Okay Nik, if you say so." He shook his head in annoyance. They made their way outside and Rebekah flagged down a cab. Once inside Rebekah glared at him, that was a sign that his little sister was about to blow up at him. "Don't ignore me anymore. I mean it. You're the only family I have here and most importantly you're one of my best friends. Just… please don't do it again."

Klaus felt the pang of guilt as he looked at her and knew that he had hurt her. "I'm sorry Rebekah, but you know the moods I can get it. I didn't mean to make you feel that way." She just stared at him for a moment before shaking her head "Just don't do it again. We're here."

Klaus opened the door and reached in helping Rebekah out of the cab. When they got inside, the place was crowded with a good amount of people. This was supposed to be a small get together? His frown deepened and he watched Rebekah waved at a pretty brunette woman as she made her way towards them.

"Bekah! I'm so glad you could make it, and who's the guy?" The brunette turned her brown eyes towards him and gave him a wide smile. "Kat this is my brother, Klaus. I've told you about him." He watched, amused as Kat placed a hand on her hip "Oh, the one who you said was a hermit and you were going to kill if he keep forwarding your phone calls?"

"That would be the one." Rebekah said smirking up at him. Klaus brushed off her comment and looked around. People were dancing on what he could only assume was a made up dance floor, and getting drink from the bar.

He found Stefan on the other side of the bar talking to some blonde. "Rebekah, I'm going to go speak to Stefan for a moment. I'll be back." He didn't bother waiting for her reply as he moved across the room and into the bar area.

Stefan's eyes found him and he could hear Stefan excusing himself from talking to the woman. She turned around as he stood up and Klaus squinted his eyes at her. The blonde haired woman looked so familiar, but the darkness of the bar he couldn't see her face clearly.

Finally when a flash of light rested on her, Klaus automatically knew who she was. The talkative blonde from the plane ride. What was her name… Carolyn, no that wasn't it. What was it… Caroline! Yes, that was what she said her name was. Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her, but she hadn't noticed him.

Klaus watched as a blonde man and a dark head woman approached her. He didn't even realized that Stefan was standing right in front of him until his hand wave in front of his face. "Hey man, I didn't know you would be here." Stefan asked him confused.

"Well, my sister works here and I really couldn't take no for an answer. Who were you talking to?" Stefan gave him a tight smile but answered his question. "The pretty blonde over there? That's Caroline Forbes, the new bartender… why?" Klaus could hear more confusion in Stefan's voice.

Instead of answering, his attention was placed on Caroline again. She looked extremely uncomfortable talking with the couple. He didn't know what possessed him, but he began walking towards her ignoring Stefan in the process.

When he reached her side, she looked up at him blinking at first, trying to figure out who this stranger was. Then her eyes widened with realization when it finally hit her. He watched her mouth dropped open but nothing came out.

There was a tense, awkward moment but before she could say anything the blonde man in front of them spoke. "Hey buddy, who are you?" Klaus gave a little smirk while looking at Caroline, he could tell she was beyond shocked at seeing him again. He gave a small chuckle, then faced the couple. "I'm Caroline's friend… Klaus Mikaelson."


End file.
